<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discuss: The Red ‘Hero’ by GothMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023754">Discuss: The Red ‘Hero’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth'>GothMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hoin' On The Side [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Park Chatroom, Danny’s a little shit, Gen, Hero Or Not, Heroism, Is It A Reveal If Its Just Teach Revealing He Been Knew, Lancer Knows Shit, Memes, and a dumbass, chatroom, chatroom fic, debate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the residents of Amity Park have opinions on their local heroes. Especially on whether or not they actually are heroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hoin' On The Side [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discuss: The Red ‘Hero’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Side Hoes Week 2021 Day 7: Valerie + Hero</p><p>*For clarity*<br/>Red robin: Valerie<br/>NightShade: Sam<br/>PDAxpda: Tucker<br/>Thealiveone: Danny<br/>Football king: Dash<br/>Kwambomb: Kwan<br/>Mik-key: Mikey<br/>Books-on-a-lance: Mr. Lancer<br/>Phantomsphine: Paulina<br/>Starfire: Star<br/>Sleuths-R-Us: Wes<br/>Ida-know: Nana Ida<br/>Everyone else is random Oc’s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- Amity Horrorville -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- heroic locals -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- sightings -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe:</strong> y’all seen the new news report? Wild shit right there. That red hunter totally ownder that vampire ghost</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: yeah and totaled half my apartment building....</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: oh come now would you rather it be <em>the fentons </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: aw hell naw</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> no one wants That. I’ve perosablly added 8k to that public damages tab of theirs </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: im hirt </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: none of that was spelled right</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> ah one of the fentons of the hour</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: oh yeah? Name one time anyones has to add something to the tab because of me</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> 89 beakers...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: that.... </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: thats different</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: oh great one, tell us your tales of not being at fault</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 😠</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: BACK TO THE POINT</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: huntress kickin’ butt</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> fine fine. You wanna talk about her? Then let’s talk about how she ain’t no hero or no hunter. She’s a menace who just likes hitting things. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> does she even have a gun liscene? An open carry licensee? A conceal carry license? I don’t think so</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: do the fentons even???</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: <span class="u">@Thealiveone</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: you do not want to know all the licenses we have</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: seriosuly </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: we can legally make napalm</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> now that’s concerning wtf</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Momosquad</strong>: debatables guys</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: ug fine</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: hall ass folks</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- Amity Horrorville -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- heroic locals -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- debatables -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: we have clearance to build nukes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> <em>thats </em>the first thing you sya here? </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 😇</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: forget I asked</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: and as much as I’m for dragging that over aggressive Huntress</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: she <em>does</em> have licenses thanks to our dear old mayor</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> ha! I knew it! She works for the mayor</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> I’m staying out of this one</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> then whyd you comment dumbass</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: hey</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> ah fuck off turd. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 😠🖕🏻</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: yeah well I’d rather she her kick butt than anyone else</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: what about phantom?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: he’s a GHOST of course hes cool</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 😳</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: 🙄</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> not yu you loser</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us:</strong> 😤😤😤😤😤😤😤😤</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: do you just show up here whenever someone denies you conspiracy crap</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us:</strong> 🖕🏻</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: before mr sleuth steals the chat</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: <span class="u">@Spits on outsiders</span> and ya wanna go huh? Huh! Huntress is a bloody well hero. A badass one at that</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: oOoOoOoOoOo</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> someones a fan boy</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: HA</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> <em>sigh </em>she’s a woman with a gun who shoots without due cause at everything and anything that glows</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> they’re <em>ghosts </em>they should be shot at</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: stuff a sock in it</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: ah comeone now some ghosties aren’t half bad </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: this is the only time I’m going to agree with the lowerclass </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: oh I’m so utterly hurt. Just wounded. The pain</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: XD</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> <em>scowl </em>and fine</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> pahtnoms.... alright</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 😳🤯😳</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: did... </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: did the hatesallghostsgal finally change her tone</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: shocked!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: amazed!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> stunned! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: aghast! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: I don’t think that means what you think it means</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: now if only Huntress would learn. Yet maybe there’s hope yet</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: <em>awkward chuckle</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> you know something don’t you</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Ida-know:</strong> he always knows</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: who are you???????</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> the one mystery of this chat none can figure out</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: am amsued </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: aint wrong tho</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: reds worked with my folks I know things</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: things like her being an example of why ectophobia needs to become an official term</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: those darn ectophobes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: bigotry a curse upon us all! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> you just don’t want to be known as the local ectophobe along side red</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> ohmygodtheyreGHOSTS</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> ectophobe alert ectophobe alert </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 🚔🚔🚔</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: congrats on being funny for once</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> fuck You </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> language </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders</strong>: fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key: </strong>fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Ida-know:</strong> fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> <em>sigh</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: fuckity fuck fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: BACK TO THE POINT</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: yu peole are impossible and distracting </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: pleasure to be of service</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: 😑</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: your parents aren’t any better than huntress </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: id day their better</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: the screaming in my basement says otherwise</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin: </strong>fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: wh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders: </strong>what</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: 🤢</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: WHAT</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> Daniel... </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us</strong>: okay even <em>I</em> say WHAT</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: hey, no real names that’s rude</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> seriously 😑 </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: my folks are scientist </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: what do y’all <em>think they’d do?????</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: oh god</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> I feel like we should do something about this</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> well duh but huntress<em> not torturing ghosts</em> doesn’t make her a hero. Just less shit</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: she ain’t shot at all! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Momosquad</strong>: I agree but <span class="u">@Thealiveone</span> please keep any details in the forty-percent-gory channel</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: im a minor! I DONT EVEN HAVE ACCESS TO THAT</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Momosquard</strong>: oof. Sucks to be you. It slaps</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 🥺</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: Jesus why </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: great now I’m going to have nightmares </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: JOIN THE FUCKING PARTY</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Remibelli</strong>: so this is why you never share your dreams or nightmares with anyone</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: and red <em>did</em> tie phantom up and poke him with a cattle prod for a few hours once</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: technically torture </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: hey he was into it</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: I’m going to beat you</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: kinky</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>:  😠</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: SHE DID WHAT!!!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> wait</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> how do <em>you</em> know this</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: my parents are HUNTERS</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: take your pick of reasons </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> so this just in all the human ghost hunters are big ol fans of torture and are thus NOT THE GOOD GIYS</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: oh you wanna go there????? Let’s talk G.I.W.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: fuck them</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin</strong>: ^</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe: </strong>^</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> ^</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: I mean obviously </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: ^</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: ^</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> <em>rage</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: I think everyone can agree theyr evil</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us:</strong> when is the gov ever not evil</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: spoken like a true conspiracy nut</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us:</strong> 🖕🏻</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: well Huntress isn’t evil</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> plus</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> wasn’t the agreement that ghosts can’t feel pain</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> yeah <em>by the fentons </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: so as you my know there’s a biology essay due</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: And I may or may not be doing it on ghost pain </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> go on</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> fine I’m intrested too</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: but how?????</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: I may or may not be sleeping with a ghost</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: I check in for a expend and <em>that’s</em> the first thing I see</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: a ghost dog! Geez! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: do yu not let your pets sleep on the bed</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: god you’re a dick</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> phew</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> wait ghost dog</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> <em> THAT FUCKERS YOURS OHMYGODIMGOINGTOENDYOU</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: Uhhhhhhh</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: its a recent development?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> FUCK YOU STILL AND FUCK YOUR SHITTY LITTLE DOG TOO</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 🙁</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> <em>bitch</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: ☹️</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> I may have to request to read that then. Nice to see you doing your homework for a change</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 👍🏻😢</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: do your folks know tho</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: are you kidding me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: NO</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: OBVIOUSLY NOT</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: I’m stupid but not that stupid</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: debatable </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: questionable </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: anyway my verdic on red is she’s better than she used to be</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: especially if she keeps kicking Plasmius ass like that</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: screenshotted, saved, and my new phone background </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: sure my dad bare knuckled boxed the fuck into submission but still</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> I will never get how a weak shrimp twink is related to that beast of a man</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: your dad did what????</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: dude he goes fishing and comes back with a twenty foot sea monster relative of the lochness monster</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: oh yeah. That was surprisingly delicious</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: what is even going on here</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: are we just glossig over the fact that @Thealiveone knows vamp ghosts name???</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: he’s a FENTON </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: nuff said</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: pda... you thought the chips made out of a ghost drug tasted good </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: ?????</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: but they did!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> sometimes I hate it when all three of you are here</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> can’t get notin done</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: you say that like it’s a bad thing</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Momosquad</strong>: its either have him in the server or have his parents. Since jazzinout is almost never active</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> oh god no</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: ugh! Okay screw it</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: poll time</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: _pollme</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Four Score And Poll Years Ago:</strong> create poll. Enter _on # for number of poll response options. Enter _pc NAME for what the poll is for</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: _pc HUNTRESS HERO?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Four Score And Poll Years Ago:</strong> poll name set to HUNTRESS HERO?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: _on 2 </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Four Score And Poll Years Ago:</strong> poll Option number set to 2</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Four Score And Poll Years Ago:</strong> Set poll answers to yes and no? </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: _on yes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Four Score And Poll Years Ago:</strong> HUNTRESS HERO? poll begins! Enter your response! Enter _pollyes or _pollno! Results in five minutes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: _pollyes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: _pollyes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> really man? She goes after <em>phantom</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> he’s a hero</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> you know who shoots at heroes? VILLAINS</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> _pollno</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: ever heard of Deadpool? Or literally the entire mess that was avengers civil war?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> _pollyes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> whatever freak</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: I don’t think we even needed to ask robin, her answers obvious</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: _pollyes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> hmpf</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: really pda? <em>Really</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: _pollno</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: also no on Phantom</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: 😤</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: 😔</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: 🤦🏻♀️</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> _pollno</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: shocker</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: _pollno</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: also shocker</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: _pollno</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: _pollno</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: now there’s a real shocker</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: I don’t think you could be paid to like red</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: damn right</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: _pollyes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> seriously?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: SERIOSULY </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: 🤦🏻♀️</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> 😛</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: 🙄</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> _pollyes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: anyone think lance or conspiracy nut gonna weigh in?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: or the ever mysterious know</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> doubtful</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> this isn’t for me to weigh in on</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: bullshit! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> very well</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> _pollyes</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> really?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: now that’s a surprise </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: huh </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> mind you, I know who’s under the helmet. So I may be biased</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: EXCUSEMEBUTWHATTHEFUCK</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> language </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king: </strong>you</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> djhskdishfnakjbsnfjuen</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: well then</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: 🤯</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: wh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: plot twist! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: also not dumb enough to ask</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: WHOTHEHELLISTHATBITCHIWILLENDHERTELLME</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: my teacher officially scares me</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> I’ll take the compliment</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> i... what?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Ida-know:</strong> I know</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> well ofcourse you do</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: aaaaaaasaaa</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> she’s sacrificed a great deal and while her judgements have been flawed at times, she does a well enough job</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> jajdhiqjfhhusjjjsjsnbdkajnkjj</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: I’m right with you on this one, sister. Jesus what the Zone</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: huh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: don’t you even think about being a dumbass you dumbass</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: awwww😞</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> id be sus if you weren’t a dude</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Four Score And Poll Years Ago:</strong> the poll results are in! For the poll HUNTRESS HERO? 7 answered yes and 6 answered no. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: HA</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: nanananananana</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: 😝</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> That fact that it’s so split thpigh </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> not exactly raving review </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> oh whatever </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> I care more about a random English teacher knowing a SUPERHEROESIDENTITY</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: that’s fair </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> I pride myself on being a man of knowledge </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: oh yeah? What about <em>phantoms </em>secret odentity </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: THEGHOSTBOYHASASECRETIDENITY</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> I... cant say I was aware of that</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: ah fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: you sir</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: are a collassal dumbass</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: WAIT DO ALL THREE OF YOU KNOW?????????</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football star:</strong> I get coffee and WHAT THE HELL YOU TURD! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: uhhhhhhh</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: y’all are gonna storm my house now aren’t ya</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: WHAT DO YOU RHINK</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> ahhfjksnnwhxkndbej</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: this is a mess</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: well ah</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: surprise bitches</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: good luck reaching me in space </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: god what</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: his folks build a spaceship. Don’t ask</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> I thin the fuck I will</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: did key just swear? </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: ha ha bye</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> gaijdhajjanjd GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: <em>snort</em> good luck with that</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: I AM CRYING</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> bro hold me</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: bro</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> bro</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> annnnnnnnnnd that’s enough of that get a room</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: this is a room. A <em>chatroom </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> I thought you left</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Thealiveone</strong>: I was never here to begin with</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: <em>snort</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: I have so many questions</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: and not a one is getting answered </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> I</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: just pleeeeeeaaaaassseeee tell me pahntoms civies are cute!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: I’m more curious if reds cute</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> wait dude. No tell me no man</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Kwanbomb</strong>: dude she wears a skin tight weaponised suit kinda hard not to notice things </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> <em>choke</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: boys ugh</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: I know right. But seriously IS THE GHOST BOY STILL CUTE</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: Well shade, is he? Huh? Is he?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: I am not afraid to go get my shoe</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: eeep</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: And he’s totally still a looker </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: 🥾</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: -PDAxpda has died- </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Starfire</strong>: I’m not sure that means anything. PDA thinks <em>everyone’s</em> hot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: hey</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Red robin:</strong> I thought you died</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>PDAxpda</strong>: this is <em>amity</em> the dead talk</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: just never trust the living</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king: </strong>ugh freak alert</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>NightShade</strong>: whatever</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: shit guys! </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: these a ghost fight going on down by the park</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Phantomsphine</strong>: oh! Maybe if we hurry we could catch phantom!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Books-on-a-lance:</strong> please refrain from doing anything so dangerous</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mistlehoe</strong>: snort whatever, I’m tuning in</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Football king:</strong> same!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Mik-key:</strong> I think that goes for everyone</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: I could care leas but whatever. So long as they stay the Hell away from my apartment</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> 🙄</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Spits on outsiders:</strong> I hope red shows up just to piss you off</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: fuck you</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: also</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: looks like all the Defect Quartet disappeared too</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us:</strong> I WONDER WHY</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Momosquad</strong>: 🤫</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us:</strong> let me guess, move to my own channel if I want to argue ABOUT THE TRUTH </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Momosquad</strong>: 🙃</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- Amity Horrorville -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- sidelines -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>- Storm Area 51 -</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us:</strong> fuck y’all</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Snowsnow</strong>: that’s nice. Bye</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Sleuths-R-Us:</strong> 🤬</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Sleuths-R-Us: </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>End.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>